Talk:Absolute Virtue
Developer Video L2oV9SpSPfA The AV Video Discussion Thoughts by others: :*02/13/2008: Developer Video available at Official Website :*Judging from the new Developer Video, the proper strategy seems to be: 1.Defeat as many of Jailer of Love's pets as possible to weaken his regen 2.Make sure everyone has baraero spells to weaken his wind spells 3.And most importantly, what we apparently haven't noticed all this time, is that every time Absolute Virtue uses a job ability such as 2hrs or Call Wyvern, all job ability timers are reset, virtually letting players 2hr whenever he does. This was posted striaght to the article page within a very short time. Discussion, and actual attempts at AV, need to be made before posting 30 second conclusions from a video to the article as fact. Tahngarthor 17:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :I agree, SE can make 2hours on a 10sec recast if they wanted too. Wait till someone actually tests these things before trying to pass them off as fact. Emperordragon 17:43, 13 February 2008 (UTC) From the looks of it, it seems either one of the two cases (these coming from comments on KillingIfrit, as well as my own observations and what was said above): either his use of a 2-hour resets all player 2-hours, OR, when he uses a 2-hour, players use their 2-hours to counteract and lock that without having used it previously. (From the video alone, Hina (BRD/???) uses Soul Voice after each of AV's 2 hours, so it could be that both cases play into one another). Also of note, as again pointed out on KillingIfrit, the players in the video used the highest-tier elemental spells available correlating to the in-game day on both the Jailer AND AV (I noticed someone using ancient magic, but I can't recall if it was the Jailer portion of the video, or AV's, but regardless I would assume those would be useful in the fight as well). Seems VERY basic, I know, but what everyone is forgetting is that SE said this has existed for the longest time, and it isn't something that they've hacked just to beat and show off. --Snojoex 18:23, 13 February 2008 (UTC) * Several people are also seen using tier I and II spells as well though. Additionally, be sure to watch the other language videos- They are not exactly the same. Tahngarthor 18:48, 13 February 2008 (UTC) After watching the video, I was able to pull the following data from it, being relevant to anything or not" Party Setup had at minimum: Iws = blm Arefelie = RDM/NIN Oruu = blm Sibigobi = blm Roopelope = whm Astri = DRG Rly = PLD/NIN Chakiki = RDM Hina = BRD Popumyonmapu = BLM Houjuhkye = BRD Mukopekko = rdm whm or pld Dreamrainbow = SAM Yanono = DRK Rasopomosopo = SMN Basu = WHM Elmaulle = PLD/NIN Ronana = RDM or sub RDM Hupapa = BRD Eraphe = MP user (used yag drink) Florensz = RDM PLD or WHM Ruriri = WHM Lalala = BRD Fannie = THF or /thf During the video, 9 people 2hour'd once, 3 people 2hour'd twice, and 3 people 2hour'ed THREE TIMES indicating either a) your job abilities are restored after a certain point or b) the fight lasted at least 6 hours. NOTE: although there was a dragoon in the party (call Wyvren) he did not use Spirit Surge, maybe because this is still considered the DRG 2hour according to AV? or because its an older video before Spirit Surge was introduced? As for the order of the fight, according to what was shown in the video, was Invincible by the PLD Elmaulle. Later on, right after a BRD had finished casting ballad on his party, AV used Soul Voice (connection? maybe, maybe not) which was immediately followed by Elmaulle using Invincible again, as well as 3 Benedictions, 3 manafonts, 1 Meikyo Sushui, Call Wyvren, Astral Flow, 2 Soul Voice, Blood Weapon, and the last one being Chainspell. Later on, AV seems to randomly pop Chainspell (last 2hour used on him?) which was followed by the players using Chainspell, Manafont, and Soulvoice. Later on, AV used Call Wyvern as a 2hour (2hour animation) followd by the players using Manafont, Invincible, Astral Flow, Call Wyvern, Chainspell, Soul Voice, Manafont, and someone using flee as the camera fades out. I noticed that after each time AV 2houred, many players used manafont, but fewer used soul voice and chainspell. I also noticed no use of Familiar, Hundred Fists, Mijin Gakure, Eagle Eye Shot, Perfect Dodge, Might Strikes, or another of the post CoP jobs 2hours. A possible guess is that AV can only use the 2hours of the jobs around him? Using a 2hour after AV does may lock that 2hour from him? And once AV 2hours, it restores 2hours of the players around him if the 2hour can be used by AV? These are just guesses based on the small amount of data i have seen on this video I rocky 18:54, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Just a note that while the video shows them using 2 hours right after each other. the game day and time are diffirent in all 3 instances. the first is at lightning 6:46, then it cuts to lightning 5:02, then on to ice 12:06 I think the baraero part of the video is trying to say to stack on wind resistance in your equipment, not just with resistance buffs. I'm not in an HNM LS yet, but do tanks pay attention to their elemental resist levels at all on those battles? Mifune 20:03, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Going off of the data I Rocky gathered it seems possible that AV can only use 2 hours of the players around him. Perhaps so many players hit their 2 hours seemingly without reason because if their 2 hours are on recast he can't use them except for the last one used. Then maybe when AV uses a 2 hour it resets everyone's 2 hour also. Just a hypothesis. --Aramiltaru 21:21, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Maybe the reason behind using 2hr after his is that he uses your 2hr? Meaning, if your timer is up he can use it, if it is down he can't. To me this would make sense of every benediction always being used. Old Rumors and Strategies Since the first time AV was spawned, there have been various rumors and theories over how to weaken or defeat it. These deal particularly with the problem of AV's Two Hour abilities and highly damaging spells. :*Various rumors among others included Ebon Panels, attacking with jailer weapons, killing various NMs in the same area, or quickly damaging it below 95%. At one point, the tactic that appeared the most successful in sealing his damaging moves was repeatedly killing the wynavs he summons at the same time; some Linkshells were able to kill AV several times by using this strategy. :*On occasion, it has been known to appear to stop using 2-hour abilities, but still cast magic and perform TP moves. When this occurs, dropping Absolute Virtue's HP to 79% causes it to begin casting Meteor and Comet constantly without the aid of Manafont and Chainspell. Allowing Absolute Virtue to heal back to 100% HP will not fix this. :*Currently, Absolute Virtue is an enigma. Strategies that were once successful have been rendered incapable by continued modifications of Absolute Virtue's behavior. It remains to be seen if the development team will reveal the secret, much like they did with the Goblin Drink recipe. :*According to the developers, you can lower its Auto-Regen by defeating as many of the pets of Jailer of Love as possible, and by using elemental spells corresponding with the current Vana'diel day. Just a quick suggestion Please, for at least the day, lock the AV main page so people don't pass off this-or-that as fact, or at least put a request to have all changes discussed on the talk page.--Lordshadow 13:10, 13 February 2008 (EST) Possible Way to prevent deadly 2H Here is another one that someone on KI pointed out, "I have limited experience playing with AV, we never get it to pop, but from what I have read, and seen, he seems to 2hour in groups, pairs, or 3's. I will come back to that in a moment. But, from my experience in this game, Hundred Fists is one of the most deadly 2 hours a mob can have. So, if the current theory is match his 2hour, and he can't hour, why no mnk in the alliance, or mijin gakure also being deadly, so why no nin? I often see him to mighty strikes, then hundred fists. Or he does chainspell, then manafont to be able to spam meteor. So, you need to avoid the really bad 2hours. Perhaps..certain 2hour's trigger other 2hours. Like, maybe he does Soul Voice --> Benediction, or does chainspell --> manafont, or Call Wyvern(mob drg 2hour)--> mijin gakure. So, maybe the trick isn't to match ALL his 2hours, just certain ones, which can then stop the trigger which will activate the devastating 2hours." based on the player vids and then the SE vid... it seems to hold trueEternallight 22:44, 13 February 2008 (UTC)